Solo Faltamos Tu y Yo
by SouthYaoiAdiction
Summary: Craig y Kyle se encuentran solos en una discusión quien podrá ganarla!


*****Se que esta no es mi forma usual de escribir, pero espero que les guste

*Gracias a Onee-chaan por su ayuda xD

* * *

**K:** Tucker eres un depravado ¬¬

**C:** Lo se Broflovski. Pero así te gusta ¬¬

O eso me dijo Kenny…

**K:** / calla!

**C:** Oh, y también Stan… Y Cartman

**K:** O/O n-no es cierto!

**C: **También Damien y Christophe.

.-.

**K:** Calla Tucker!

**C:** Creo que también lo dijo Clyde.

-Sonríe malévolamente-

**K:** E-ellos no saben nada de eso!

**C:** Claro que sí. Me lo dijeron... Uno por uno

**K:** O/O deja eso Tucker!

**C:** Y... Porque lo haría?

-Sigue sonriendo malévolamente y se le acerca lentamente-

**K:** O_O aléjate de mí!

**C:** Jejeje, nop

Bueno Broflovski, no eres tan inocente como pareces.

**K: ***retrocede* A-a que te refieres?!

**C:** Nada pequeño Kyle. Jejeje

-Se frota las manos malévolamente-

**K:** T-Tucker?!

**C:** Que paso Broflovski?

Supongo que lo disfrutaras mucho.

**K:** O/O *se aleja lo más posible*

**C:** Tienes miedo? -Lo acorrala contra la pared-

**K:** / T-Tucker basta...!

**C:** Porque pequeño Kyle? -Se acerca más a el-

**K:** T-Tucker...

**C:** Sabes qué hora es? -Se acerca todavía más y baja una mano a su "bolsillo"- Tienes que responder la pregunta Broflovski -Sonrisa malévola-

**K:** *comienza a temblar* /

**C:** Vamos, responde -Acerca la cara al cuello de Kyle-

**K:** *suspira* b-basta... Por favor...!

**C:** -Le muerde suavemente el cuello- Responde. O no acabara pronto Kyle.

No tendría que llegar tan lejos si respondieras

**K:** 23:42! *lo avienta lejos* O/O

**C:** Jajaja, error -Se levanta rápidamente y lo atrapa-

**K:** *intenta zafarse desesperadamente*

**C:** Es... Hora... De...

-Lo agarra más fuerte y lo aprisiona con su cuerpo-

**K:** *desvía la mirada* d-déjame...!

**C:** Jajaja -Sonrisa malévola-

Es hora de…

HARD YAOI! -Lo suelta y le da imágenes-

**K:** O/O

Idiota!

Me espantaste!

**C:** Jajaja, que creías Kyle, que te iba a violar. No tienes tanta suerte...

**K:** -_- Crees qué me dejaría violar por ti?

**C:** Si pequeño Kyle -Se acerca y le muerde el cuello-

**K:** Ah...!

**C:** -Baja la mano a la entrepierna de Kyle- Tranquilo Broflovski, tal vez me compadezca de ti... O tal vez no.

**K:** Ah! Tucker... Basta!

**C:** Mmm... Creo que no lo hare. -Lo besa apasionadamente mientras mete su mano en el pantalón de Kyle-

**K:** Ah...! *Se aferra* C-Craig!

**C:** -Empieza a masturbarlo lentamente- Tranquilo Kyle, seré rápido.

**K:** Nya...! C-Craig... No...!

**C:** -Le empieza a acariciar un pezón mientras baja rápidamente y mete la punta en su boca- Tranquilo, te dije que seré rápido…

**K:** *lo toma por el cabello e intenta resistirse* Nhg!

**C:** -Mete todo el miembro en su boca y empieza a juguetear con su lengua- Ahh~

**K:** Ah Craig!~

**C:** -Empieza a mover la cabeza más rápido- ~Nhg

**K:** Ah... Ahh... Basta!... Ahhh!

*se arquea* v-voy a...

**C:** -Se mueve más rápido- Ahh~ Nhg

**K:** *se viene* Craig!

**C:** NHG! -Se toma la semilla de Kyle- Te dije que si te dejarías. -Jadeando-

**K:** T-Te odio!

**C:** Ay vamos, bien que te gusto Broflovski. Acéptalo. -Sonríe y se quita un poco de semen de la comisura del labio-

**K:** *desvía la mirada* algún día la pagaras Tucker

... Y te gustara... *Sonríe malicioso*

**C:** Quisiera ver eso Broflovski Sonríe con superioridad-

**K:** *le susurra al oído* lo harás...

**C:** Jajaja, no te creo pequeño. Primero te vuelvo a violar antes que tú me ganes a mí -Voltea a ver con una sonrisa triunfante-

**K:** *suspira* Tendré que demostrarlo

**C:** ¡¿Que!? -Sobresaltado-

**K:** *lo acorrala en la pared* creo que te gustara

**C:** B~Basta... N~no puedes ser más pervertido que yo -Con voz algo temblorosa-

**K:** *le muerde el oído* ah sí?!

**C:** Nhg~ B~ basta Kyle.

**K:** *mete la mano bajo la playera* tranquilo Craig~

**C:** N~nya, basta... Por favor… -Trata de escapar-

**K:** *pega su cuerpo al de él* crees que te iras así nada más... *besa su cuello* quiero jugar un poco

**C:** Ahh! Kyle... Ya...

**K:** *mete su mano en el pantalón* qué pasa si hago esto…?

**C:** Ahh! Kyle!... P~Por favor!

**K:** *lo pone de espaldas a él* Que lindo eres sonrojado

*comienza a bajar el pantalón y lo bóxers*

**C:** -Se sonroja mas- Kyle~ Nhg. -Trata de zafarse-

**K:** Quédate quieto!... *mete dos dedos* tranquilo...

**C:** AHH! Basta! Nhg~ Kyle! -Trata de zafarse con desesperación-

**K:** *juguetea un poco* quieto!

**C:** Ghh, D~ Déjame... -Baja la mano y agarra el miembro de Kyle- No... No me vas a ganar.

**K:** Ahh!

**C:** -Empieza a masturbarlo más rápido- Te gusta Broflovski?

**K:** N-No, no lo harás... *toma con ambas manos el miembro de Craig mientras muerde un poco su oído*

**C:** Ahh! -Empieza a masturbar a Kyle más rápido-

**K:** Nya~!... *con una mano toma su pezón* no, ganarás

**C:** Mmnn... -Lo masturba más rápido mientras se acerca a su cuello y le deja una marca-

**K:** Ahh...!

*besa apasionadamente sus labios y pone sus manos en su trasero* no~

**C:** Yo- Creo que- Si -Entrecortado mientras corresponde el beso-

-Agarra un pezón de Kyle-

Yo sé que ganare -Susurra en el oído de Kyle-

**K:** Nhhg... *lo toma del cabello para morder su cuello* no...~

**C:** Ahh! -Hace su cabeza a un lado y masturba a Kyle-

**K:** Nya!...

Ah~ Ahh~ tu ganas! *se deja controlar por Craig*

**C:** Ven acá Kyle -Lo agarra del trasero mientras lo sigue masturbando-

**K:** Nya! Craig ya! *lo abraza con fuerza*

**C:** Creo que merezco un pequeño premio -Lo pone contra la pared y mete dos dedos-

**K:** Ahh!~ Tucker deja de jugar!...

**C:** -Los saca y mete su miembro- Nhg! Kyle...

**K:** Ah! Craig!~ *Se aferra de él*

**C:** Kyle, por Dios... Que voy a hacer contigo -Lo empieza a embestir-

**K:** Ahhh...! Craig! Duele!

**C:** Tranquilo... Se pasara... Relájate. - Se mueve más lento-

**K:** Ahh... Nhhg... *se relaja*

**C:** Eso es -Sigue moviéndose lentamente-

**K:** *jadea* s-se siente bien...

**C:** P-Puedo ir más rápido? Nhg~

**K:** S-si

**C:** -Se mueve más rápido- Ahh! Kyle...

**K:** Ahh! Craig *jadea* m-más... más p-por favor...

**C:** -Se mueve aún más rápido- N~Nhg!

**K:** Ahh...~! *Se arquea de placer*

**C:** -Le levanta la pierna para llegar más profundo- Ahh! Kyle... Kyle!

**K:** Craig!

**C:** Kyle!

**K:** Craig... Voy a venirme!

**C:** Yo también! K~Kyle

**K:** Ahh! *se viene sobre su vientre*

**C:** A~Ahh! Kyle! -Se viene dentro de Kyle-

**K:** Nhhg... Craig *lo besa*

**C:** -Le corresponde el beso- Kyle...

**K:** Si…?

**C:** *Jadea* Te... Amo...

**K:***llora ligeramente* y-yo a ti!

**C:** -Lo abraza y lo besa dulcemente-

**K:** *se acomoda entre sus brazos*

**C:** -Lo carga y lo pone en la cama- Pequeño, tenemos que dormir. - Le besa la frente-

**K:** Buenas Noches Craig... *se sonroja

**C:** Buenas noches Kyle -Sonríe y lo besa-

**K:** * se duerme en sus brazos*

**C:** -Lo abraza y se queda dormido-

~Fin~

* * *

*Pobre Kyle xD

*Esto no se queda asi Craig! att: Kyle Broflovski


End file.
